El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is an American Flash animated television series produced for Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. The first screening of the show was on January 19, 2007 in the first ever Nickelodeon Creative Summit held in San Juan, Puerto Rico as a special treat for the 60 exclusive attendees (The Summit was led by 4 of the main branches of Nickelodeon). Later sneak peeks aired on February 19, with the series television debut on March 3, 2007 for both networks. The entire series is available on iTunes as Season 1, and is also available on the PlayStation Network Store. Some clips of the series is available for viewing on the Nickelodeon website. The series was part of Nicktoons from March 3, 2007 until March 25, 2016 when it was pulled off the air. Premise Set in the fictional crime-ridden Mexican metropolis of Miracle City, El Tigre follows the adventures of Manny Rivera, a regular 13-year-old boy with superpowers trying to choose between being good or evil. Manny's father is a superhero known as White Pantera, and wants Manny to grow up to be good and fight evil. Manny's Grandpapi is a supervillain known as Puma Loco who thinks Manny should go to the dark side. Origin El Tigre was created by a husband-and-wife team named Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua along with others who were employed to make the show. The couple made the project from experiences they had when they were younger. Manny Rivera is based on Jorge's young self. Many things known of the show were based on actual events or parts in Jorge's life. His father was an architect (which was viewed as good) and his grandfather was a general in the military (which was viewed as evil). That idea was exaggerated to the idea of Super Heroes and Villains. The city Miracle City is likely based on Tijuana, where Jorge grew up. Episodes The series only lasted with one season of 26 episodes. Home media The complete series was released on DVD on November 23, 2011 only on Amazon. Characters Main article: List of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera characters Awards and nominations El Tigre's Decision of Destiny On January 25, 2008, Nickelodeon allowed viewers to vote on an ending deciding El Tigre's fate on a brand-new episode that premiered on the same day.7 The ending chosen was hero, in which he defeated Django and Sartana. Had evil been chosen he would have helped Django and Sartana conquer the world but turned against them to take the empire for himself and Frida and ruled over the world into old age. Other appearances El Tigre has been licensed in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera the video game, and is featured in the Nintendo DS version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He also makes a cameo appearance in Nicktoons MLB, but is not a playable character in it. El Tigre has its own game at Nick Arcade, Festival De Las Piñatas, and is also a playable character in Nick Arcade's Nicktoons HoverZone. The characters Manny, Frida, and Grandpapi/Puma Loco make an appearance during a 2D animated scene in The Book of Life which is Jorge Gutierrez' first feature-length film. He also appears in the video for "Dragon Soul" By Nathan Simpson (Theme From Reboot and "Dragon Ball Z Kai") Category:TV shows Category:Nick Category:Anime Category:2000s